Il était une fois
by minicookies97
Summary: Natsu et Gray rejouent a leur façon les comtes de fées les plus connus. Yaoi / Nastu Dragneel x Gray Fullbuster
1. Belle Aux Bois Dormants

_**Il était une fois...**_

 ** _Heyy ! Me voici pour ma première fanfiction qui est une reprise de comtes de fées a la manière de mes deux bébés ! Désolée pour les fautes j'en fait le moins possible mes brownies 3_**

Natsu avait pris la fâcheuse manie de s'endormir n'importe ou et a n'importe quel moment. Cette réaction était due, a la base, a cause de troubles du sommeil mais a vite été utilisée quand il s'ennuyais ou pour embeter son magnifique Gray qui détestait cela au plus au point !

ouais

 **POV Natsu**

Je me réveilla en sursaut a cause d'une douleur inexplicable au crane. En faite si, elle est parfaitement explicable cette satané douleur c'est encore cet idiot de Gray qui m'a frappé alors que je dormais paisiblement...

 _-T'en a pas marre de t'endormir partout cerveau cramé ?_

 _-P'tin ta gueule le glaçon je viens de me réveiller et déjà tu m'encastre ta voie horrible dans l'crane !_

 _-Répete ce que t'a dit sur ma voie l'charbon a 2 francs, six sous ?!_ Duh ? C'est quoi cette expression plus utilisée depuis 1520 ?

Cette réflexion a causé ma perte en bon français : j'éclata de rire attirant le regard des nouveaux mages de la guilde. Ah oui ! Le vieux nous a ramener des p'tit nouveaux a la force calme pour qu'on arrête de tout détruire sur notre passage... Bof ça va pas marcher mais si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

 _-Oh... Excuse moi mais ton expression d'vieux shnock m'a pris au dépourvue !_ dit-je en reprenant mon souffle en guise d'explication au glaçon qui ne semblait pas comprendre. _« Deux francs,six sous »_ rajoutais-je, ce qui eu le chic de lui faire comprendre c'est pas trop tôt il est long a la détente aujourd'hui !

-La ferme... !

-Bon sur ce, jte laisse j'suis crevé !

Sur ces bonnes parole je m'extirpa de la guilde pour marcher en direction de chez moi. Je sens que ce soir, je vais enfin réussir a faire la nuit entière...

ouais

 **POV GRAY**

Il me fait chier mais qu'est ce qu'il me fait chier ce p'tit batard ! Avec ses mèches roses et son sourire plus grand que le reste de son visage et aussi ses yeux profonds et ses lèvres fines qui me donnent envie de l'emb- WOWOWO ! Je pars trop loin là ! Oui vous vous en doutez je suis amoureux de Natsu mais bon il ne le sait pas et ça va rester comme cela pour mon plus grand bien... Et aussi pour le bien commun. Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie ici mais il se fait tard donc... J'y vais... Et puis je m'ennuyais en fait...

 _ **Le lendemain matin, a la guilde. POV omniscient (exterieur... Donc le cookie)**_

 _-Tss... Il fou quoi Natsu parce que j'veux bien l'attendre mais si il viens pas ça sert a rien... Et puis C'est quoi cette idée de « thérapie » Lucy ?_

 _-Beh quoi ? Vous vous engueulez tout le temps il faudrait qu'on sache pourquoi... Et puis vu que tu m'as dit que tu le sais mais que tu ne veux pas me le dire beh pt'etre que tu lui dira a lui..._

 _-Tu es diabolique..._

 _-Oui je sais !_ Affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire qui ne présage rien de bon. _Tu devrais aller le chercher il prend trop de temps..._ _Si ça se trouve il dort encore ce gros lard._ Reprit-elle au bout de quelques minutes

- _C'est pas un gros lard_ murmura l'ice maker Il est sexy pensa-t-il.

Et le jeune mage de glace partit en direction de chez son meilleur ami.

Arrivé chez Natsu, Gray toqua plusieurs fois et appela le mage de feu qui ne répondit pas, évidemment. Il décida donc de rentrer dans l'appart étant donné que celui-ci n'était pas fermé a clé.

Il fouilla chaque pièce tout en continuant d'appeler le rose toujours sans réponse. Entrant dans une énième pièce, la chambre de Natsu, il aperçu le petit dalleu, allongé sur son lit les membres en étoiles, le tee-shirt légèrement remonté sur sa taille ce qui donnait une vue très appréciée de l'autre voyeur qui le matait pendant son sommeil. Celui-ci fut attendri a cette vue de son ami si paisible et franchement le dragon slayer était vraiment mignon quand il dormait.

Gray se rapprocha lentement de lui sans même s'en rendre compte puis passa une jambe de chaque coté du bassin de Natsu et plaça ses mains de la même façon plus haut, près de son visage.

ouais

 **POV Natsu**

Je me réveilla entouré d'une douce chaleur dont la source m'est inconnue. Je suis tellement bien en ce moment que n'ose pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que tout cela se brise. Je pris une grande respiration et huma l'air si apaisant, je connais cette odeur. C'est celle de Gray?! Cédant a la panique j'ouvris les yeux violemment mais pas face a la lueur du soleil entrant dans ma chambre par les volets que j'ai eu la flemme de fermer. Ma vue était floue,brouillée mais ça ne me dérangeait plus, j'ai l'habitude maintenant. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout devint plus claire et c'est a cet instant précis que je vis Gray au dessus de moi le visage a quelques centimètres du mien. Il me regarda un petit moment avant de soupirer, pour je ne sais quelle raison encore, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre a son étreinte que déjà il la stoppa. Je le regardais stoïquement puis fini par lacher prise et l'embrassa avec amour. C'était un baiser doux mais langoureux a la fois.

 _-Putain je t'aime !_ Je senti mon cœur éclater a cette déclaration et un sourire on ne plus radieux vint s'accrocher a mon visage

 _-Tu ne peux pas savoir comment..._ _Et ne sois pas vulgaire petit glacon, tu n'es pas encore un iceberg_!

Il éclata de rire et m'embrassa encore une fois plus sensuellement

ouais

Et c'est ainsi que s'est réellement produit le comte « La Belle Au Bois Dormant ».

Les deux mages batifolèrent dans des champs de citrons acides et bien mures (et dures _hehe_ )!

Vive les citrons _hehe_ :3


	2. Blanche neige

**Note :** **Oups** ( **hi** ) **_hehe_** **j'ai failli oublier d'écrire la fin avant de publier hihi**

 **2 : Blanche neige.**

 _Il était une fois..._ Natsu se baladait avec Lucy et Happy dans le marché organisé a Magnolia. Ca faisais déjà trois heures mais il n'avait toujours pas trouver de cadeau pour son petit copain il était désespéré mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que Grey non plus n'en avait pas.

Il était midi passé et le dragon slayer commençais réellement a avoir faim en réalité, il serait capable de manger un hippopotame entier a lui tout seul a cet instant, genre vraiment, oui, il avait la dalle sa mère la licorne-elfman qui vomi des arc-en-ciel comme le nyan cat sauf que c'est pas un nyan cat mais un nyan dog... Breeff. Lucy et Happy s'étaient arrêtés il y a de ça trois heures car ils s'ennuyaient donc Natsu s'est retrouvé seul dans le marché. Il passa au près de plusieurs stands de nourriture mais il voulait d'abord trouver le cadeau parfait. Il ruminait encore et toujours contre son petit ami qui avait déjà tout ce qui se trouvait ici et fini par s'asseoir a un stand de kebab* avant d'en commander un evidemment. Apres avoir manger 5 kebabs il avait toujours un peu faim mais pas assez pour user le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait pour le cadeau.

Natsu passa encore des heures et des heures a chercher jusqu'à trouver LE cadeau qu'il lui fallait : un bracelet en cuir tressé avec un petit crystal ou on pouvait graver ses initiales. Il allait adorer ! Il prit son porte monnaie et compta l'argent qui lui restait.

 _-9,40... Nan mais non... C'est pas sérieux... C'est 11,50 !_

Et c'est a cet instant qu'une vielle femme apparut près de lui.

 _-Je vous l'achete si vous le voulez... Il faut juste que vous m'achetiez une pomme que personne ne veut et que vous la mangiez c'est ma dernière pomme et après j'aurais fini de vendre... Je vous la fait a 3E seulement au lieu de 5..._

Natsu n'a pas douté une seule seconde avant d'accepter. La femme lui acheta le bracelet puis fit graver _G .F & N.D. _Le bracelet était parfait et le dragon slayer était aux anges. La femme lui mis une pomme pourrie devant le visage et la flemme dans ses yeux s'éteignit en même temps que son sourire. Il donna les 3E a la vielle et mordis dans la pomme. A la seconde même ou il avait mordu, il s'évanouit en plein milieu du marché et la femme disparut.

 _ **Plusieurs jours plus tard, a l'hopital, PDV de Natsu**_

J'ouvris et les yeux difficilement après ce qui me semble une éternité plongé dans le noir. La première chose que je vis fut le blanc immaculé du plafond d'une chambre d'hôpital. ATTENDEZ DEUX SECONDES ! J'ai dit une chambre d'hôpital ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Avant même de pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il se passait j'entendis des cris, une voix que je reconnaitrait parmi toutes les autres.

 _-Vite il se réveil appelez un médecin bordel de merde !_

 _-Mh... C'est pas la peine... Je vais bien..._

Je me releva en position assise et sans que je comprenne quoi que ce soit je sentit les levres de mon amants sur les miennes. C'est bon je me souviens ! La pomme de la vieille dame a du me faire tomber dans les pommes... _haha_...

 _-Plus jamais tu me fait ca ._

 _-J'ai une bonne nouvelle !_

 _-Hein ? Quoi ?_

 _-J'ai ton cadeau :)) Je suis donc un bon petit copain !_

 _-Ah... Haha oui tu l'es..._

 _Pourquoi il se gratte la nuque lui ? AH !_

 _-T'a pas mon cadeau ? C'est cool j'suis ici pour le tiens je suis donc le meilleur petit ami que tu n'ai jamais eu !_

 _-Mais ta gueule ! J'allais t'en acheter un quand on m'a appeler pour me dire que t'es a l'hôpital_

 _j'ai flipper moi !_

 _-Bien ! Bon ben tiens..._

 _Je lui tendit le bracelet qu'il regarda longuement._

 _-Tu sais si tu l'aimes pas je peut toujours le remplacer mais... Mhgh_

 _PDV Gray_

Il est trop mimi quand il rougit :3

 _-Tu pourrais juste me dire de me taire au lieu de m'embrasser quand je parle trop hein..._

 _-Mais t'es trop mimi quand tu rougis ! Et ton cadeau est parfait !_

 _Et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants... Car oui la princesse pouritovore est capable d'enfanter et vu qu'elle s'est faite concombrer par le prince nécrophile amoureux beh voilà quoi !_

 _Bonne journée/soirée !_

 _ ***c'est bon les kebab... J'avais envie de manger un Kebab quand j'ai écris ça dsl :(**_

 **Cookie (moi) : Heyy ! Je n'avait pas mis de note a la fin du premier mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être cool donc d'abord désolée pour les fautes je ne le fait pas exprès c'est comme ça c'est la vie j'suis encore petite je n'ai que 13 ans et dans ma tête je n'en ai que 7 m'engueulez pas :( Breeeeeeeeeeeeeeef... Vous avez apprécié ?**

 **Elfman : Oui a par la partie ou je suis une licorne-elfman...**

 **Cookie : Mais naaaaaaan c'est mimi les licorne-elfman Elfman:3**

 **Grey : Pourquoi je suis identifié comme un prince nécrophile qui embrasse un pouritovore ?**

 **Cookie : Parce que le pourritovore c'est la princesse c'est Natsu quoi...**

 **Natsu : QUOI ? POURQUOI MOI ?**

 **Cookie : Parce que le prince nécrophile n'aurait pas mangé le fruit pourri de la dame donc y'aurai pas eu d'histoire...**

 **Grey et Natsu : MAIS C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI TU PUBLIE PAS CA SUR NOUS T'ES FOLLE HEIN !**

 **Cookie : BON VOUS ALLEZ VOUS CALMER SINON J'ECRIS UN LEMON DANS LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE OK ?**

 **Grey et Natsu, la tête basse : Ok... Mais on est pas en couple donc ton histoire c'est nawak...**

 **Cookie et Lucy, avec des têtes de psycopatate : Pour l'instant** ** _hehe_**

 **Jubia : Quoi ? Grey-sama sort avec Natsu...? Bon au moins c'est pas avec Lucy la Bimbo...**

 **Grey et Natsu, en rougissant comme des minettes en chaleur devant leur cruch punaise c'est long hein : O-On sort p-pas ensemble...**

 **Cookie : Oui c'est ça... Bon a plus pour une nouvelle histoire de princesse. Et d'ailleur passez voir ma deuxieme fiction je viens de la commencer donc il n'y qu'un seul chapitre mais voilà quoi cette fois c'est une vrai de vrai fiction bichoouu** ** _hehe_** **:3**


End file.
